The purpose of this study is to measure the concentrations of efavirenz (Sustiva) in blood and semen at various times and to determine the relationship between these concentrations and the amount of virus present. This information may help physicians in determining the effect of drugs in semen in regards to HIV transmission. This study will also measure the amount of HIV in some (those starting therapy with efavirenz) patient's saliva.